Winter Wonder-What? Russia X Reader
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: You have been taken over by Russia, and on one cold, winter night, you get a visit from him. Oh my What's this? You both Really like each other? What other way can you both get warm fast? HALF LEMON! And some few choice words. No Flames, it's my first. Reader X Russia, cause I really love these! Love to all Hetalia fans! Happy Holidays!


Winter Wonder-What?- Russia X Reader

A cold winter was setting in, painting the forest scenery with white flakes from the heavens. Never before had it snowed like this , but you where positive it had something to do with the Russian takeover. Your little country was right under him, unable to stand a chance against his massive army. You gave in the moment one of his giant boots crossed over onto your territory. Your didn't want to have any one of your beloved citizens to be sacrificed for no reason. You practically had no army and definitely no fighting abilities to speak of, forv your country was one of peace and relaxation, not of petty war and crimes.  
Of course, you didn't just roll over and give in completely to Russia. Hell, you weren't that weak. When he had you work at his house with the Baltics, you always stood your ground, protecting the them when Russia got pissy. Everytime Russia tried to belittle you, he was met with biting remarks and seething rage from you. But he wasn't like that to you all the time. Mostly, he would comment on the (your favorite color) dresses you wore when being all professional. Sometimes, he would randomly toss a radiant sunflower to you when you left, leaving you as confused as America over his bipolar behavior.  
You sighed and turned from the window, leaning back onto your couch as the grandfather clock in the hall tick tocked the seconds were all alone, like always, and tried to keep warm under your gigantic comforter. You forgot to chop wood for the fireplace, because of Russia, and you now had nothing to burn away the chill that crept mysteriously into the house. Just as you were about to get up and cook something nice and chocolaty, the light fell dim, stranding you in darkness.  
"Great. The lights go off just as I-"  
Your comment on the FUBAR moment turns to a scream as your front door gets kicked down, a large form that resembled more of a bear's than a humans spilled in through the doorway, closing it with another slam before all went silent. A malevolent aura came from the shadow, before you realized who it was.  
"Damn it Russia! You could have just knocked instead of breaking down my poor door." You snarl, tightening your hands into fists.  
Russia turned to you, his face half shown in the light of the snow. (See Below) His expression was soft, smiling that adorably stupid smile that he usually had. His eyes were flashing like Christmas lights, full of wonder and something quite deviant.  
"Hello (Your name). You are doing fine on this wonderful winter day, da?" He asked, flashing a stunning smile at you. You felt your breath catch, but ignored it. He was, after all, your dictator.  
"Why would you think I'm doing fine with my power going out and having nothing to warm me up?" You snappily ask. He giggled, coming closer to your shivering from. Uh oh... Before you could think of means of escape, his macho arms wrapped around you, pul-slamming you against his body. A huff of air blew out your chest, the impact and anaconda like grip he had on you slowly stealing the oxygen you so badly needed at the moment.  
"That's better, da?" You tried to squirm out of his grasp, but even you had to admit that he was indeed warm, oh so warm. Like those sunny days that you enjoyed out under a tree with your iPod playing at random. A small sigh escaped your lips, entering the awaiting Russian's ears. You blushed, knowing you just gave everything away. He pulled back enough to look down at you, a thoughtful gaze picking at your (eye color) eyes. You tried to look away, but a burning flame of some feeling shined in the depths, something you couldn't understand. He leaned in close enough for you to smell the sweet scent of vodka on his breath, almost pulling you further into him.  
"Little (Country Nickname). You want to become one with Mother-"  
"No, I do not want to be one with the Mother." You interrupted, noting right away the misery that practically ripped from his face. It stung your heart, but you knew what you wanted, even if for just a second it hurt him. You took a hold of his jaw, gently kissing his soft lips before looking into a purple abyss of confusion.  
"I want to be one with you Russia. You and you alone."  
Upon this, he hugged you tighter, to your horror, before kissing you again, a forceful tone hidden behind thin flaps of flesh. You hummed at the feel of it, gently snaking your arms around his neck, despite the fact you were two feet shorter than him. The fluffy pale locks there were intertwined with your fingers, velvet and smooth as ice. He liked it, slipping his tongue into your mouth and caressing your slick appendage carefully before a fevered tango blossomed forth from the touch. You whined softly when he left your mouth, trailing down your neck before biting at the hollow of it. You bite your lips hard, trying to hold back the moan stuck in your throat, not noticing the beads of blood that produced themselves from the force of your teeth.  
Your friend noticed, the scent of copper slowly drawing him from your neck back up to sample your taste. He licked your bottom lip gently, biting back a growl. 'So sweet and tasty.' He thought, before deciding to take this moment to loose some...walls. He yanked off his scarf, throwing it to the ground as you undid his jacket. The fabric slipped from your fingers as it hit the ground with a heavy THUD.  
"What was that?" You asked, greatly troubled by the loud sound. Russia giggled again, a few purple waves of creepiness emanating off of him.  
"My lead pipe." He said carelessly, getting closer to you again.  
"Why did you bring your lead pipe? You usually keep that at home..."  
He smiled. "It was for protection. In case any bas-fish came sniffing around my little sunflower." He pushed you on the couch, straddling you with his heavy hips. The grinding of bones was sending chills up your spine, the growing bulge behind tight pants slowly pulling you into Lust's arms. You slipped your hand up under his tight black sweater, feeling the ridges of well-toned muscles begging for your fingers. You slowly pulled it over, admiring the sexy pale beauty that was Russia. You practically turned vampire as you licked and nipped at his neck, hurns (this is a word!) of excitement building in his chest as you continued your ministrations. He repeated the same to you, tossing your shirt away before divulging on your skin. A particular spot sent you yelping as heat pooled in your belly, the simple flick of his tongue making you jumpy.  
"Easy little sunflower. I want this to last, da?" He whispered seductively in your ear before nipping it, licking the shell before slipping his fingers behind you. Your bra flew off to some unknown place, leaving you heated and exposed to a Very restless man. Said man was busy...entertaining this new found territory he was conquering. Mews of ecstasy and pleasure where ripping your throat apart and leaving you gasping for air. Such things were unheard of to you, but now you know just what to expect from such a man like Russia. He was gentle sometimes, but mostly sinking his teeth into every inch of flesh his mouth fell upon. Teeth marks and bruises were trailed all over you like a treasure map, leading down to...  
His cool fingers were slowly hooking into your pants, pulling the fabric down to your ankles before you kicked them off. You dipped your fingers into his, slowly drawing a finger down his length. He shuddered above you, a dangerous glint shining in his glazed eyes. He flashed a toothy grin, sending a flash of fear into your heart. You've never seen him like this, even when one of the Baltics messed up and really made him mad. This was different though. It held a glimmer of insanity in it, sparkling like the end of a burning stick of dynamite. Stunning, but very dangerous.  
"Are you sure, my delicate (Name)? I don't want to break you on your first try. I hate to throw away my toys so quickly." His voice deepened an octave, slowly rekindling that heat again. You decided to answer with action, and unzipped his pants, hearing him hiss as you jerked the fabric down. He glared down at you before tossing them away, ditching with it the last clothing in the way. You blushed, whining at the sight of him. So damn sexy-Is that really going to FIT!?  
"Don't worry, dear. I'll go easy~For now." He ripped off your panties before slowly digging his member in. The sheer size of him caused you to scream out as he rammed into your body, breaking his promise.  
"R-russia!" You growl, wiggling under him in rage. He laughed in your face, a cruel look in his glorious eyes.  
"Yes love. Scream to me as I take everything of you." He thrust again, causing your voice to be heard again. Over and over, he slipped into you, stretching you out further than you thought you could go. The waves of pain were soon subsiding into heat, layers and layers of burning heat that were rising with every second.  
"Ivan..."  
"I know. J-just hold on..." He grunted, panting and gleaming with delicious sexiness. Such want now filled your eyes, replaced the next minute with bursts of white and color, the world melting into a fiery mess of love. You cried out, your insides tightening around him as he came, his voice tinged with your name. He slumped over you, his hot skin electrifying against yours. You tried to catch your breath, the labors of your breathing the only thing you could think to do. Russia soon sat up, rolling you over till he layed on the bottom, pulling you close to his chest as he wrapped both of you up, gently kissing your head as you snuggled under his chin.  
"I love you Russia." You whispered, the heavy ache of sleep dragging your eyelids closed.  
"Я люблю тебя подсолнечник". He rumbled, hugging you close as the cold air of winter was replaced by the warmth of pure love.

Epilogue:

"(Your name), wake up!" A playful voice singed into your ear, bringing a world of warmth and brightness to your eyes as you stared up at a very happy Russia. His eyes were glittering with a little bit of what happened the night before, his grin all toothy and childish. All over, too adorable to ignore. Like Italy.  
"What is it Russia?" You asked, yawning loudly as you curled up more on his very warm body. He laughed, shaking you like an earthquake before lifting your chin up to look at him. He kissed you lightly, smiling more than that creeper Poland. In fact, you've never seen him this happy before.  
"Merry Christmas love."  
"...I seriously missed that it was Christmas?!"

The End


End file.
